School Dilemmas
by thiefkingbakura
Summary: Got my first fic. Mai would be the boys' gymnastics teacher, what do you think would happen. Expect a very senseless fic. Yep, my tilte and summary sucks. I wrote dis due to boredom that's why even the story sucks. Rated for some swearing.
1. Gymnastics

thiefkingbakura: HELL-o mortals. I'm here having my first fic. Hope you like. You don't like? Then don't read. 

Shizuka: I'll don't read. 

Disclaimer: I own everything & everyone in my dreams including Shizuka. She's mine Kaiba and not yours!!!!! In my dreams I should say…Right Shizuka?

Shizuka: Yep. 

Note: Do not expect a very nice fic co'z I just wrote this due to boredom. And for the story, Shizuka lives w/ his brother and the Ishtars are on Japan while Malik is studying at Domino too while the yamis had their own body is also studying at Domino.

********************************

Chapter 1: Gymnastics

(Lunchtime, the gang is eating at the rooftop)

"Hey, Honda. Have ya' practiced for our practical test in gymnastics?" Asked Jounouchi as he was eating his lunch. 

"Yes of course!! I spent the whole time practicing last night "

"Dammit!! I forgot to practice." Jounouchi retorted.

"It's Ok. I haven't practiced too so lets do it together after we eat." Yugi commented.  

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. Did you guys made your assignment at algebra? I made it but I know that I made many mistakes." Anzu asked.

"Well, yes." Honda and Yugi said in unison. 

"DARN!!!!!! I HAVEN'T MADE ONE YET!!!!!!!!!!" Jounouchi yelled.

"That's dangerous Jounouchi, if you didn't made one, our teacher will let you stand at the corner bringing two water-full pails at the whole period." Honda warned.  

"DARN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   

(Their practice had passed and lunchtime was almost up. At the classroom…)

"Please Honda, let me copy your assignment." Jounouchi begged. 

"I know you don't have one and you badly needed it but it's not right to let you copy mine." Honda explained.

"Anzu…." 

"Not me. It's your fault why you don't have one so do it yourself in order for you to learn."

"Yugi…."

"Sorry, Jounouchi. Anzu is right. It is also for you to learn." Yugi explained in agreement to what Anzu said.

Kaiba hearing the conversations stopped reading his book as their noises piss him. 

"Traitors…" Jounouchi said under his breath as he goes to his seat when suddenly a hand stretches behind his back giving him the answers to the assignment. 

"K-Kaiba!! I-Is this for real? You are letting me copy your assignment? Well thanks…* pulls the paper from Kaiba's hands * "

"One thing, for your information I'm not giving this for free."

"What do you mean?"

"Of course there is something you should do for me for that, you mutt."

"So what is it?"

"I know that you had been a bartender to a month ago to comply with the tuition fee for you and your sister." 

"Konno Yarou!!"

"And you don't want everyone to know that, right?"

"Try to tell this to them and you will get a free ticket to the underworld!!" 

"I want you to work for me. I have ran out of guards recently and I need a replacement."

"Meaning you want me for replacement? Hm, don't expect I'll be falling for that." 

"You will lose assignment and your secret will be revealed or the job?"

"Ugh… * grunts * Ok, so when will this start?"

"Go to my house 7:00 pm sharp or you will not be hired."

"Are you sure that these answers are correct?"

"Do you think am I as stupid as you do?"

"Yes."

"Give that back and say goodbye to your secrets."

"Wait, I mean you are not stupid…"

"Good."

Math classes are up and it's their time for the gym classes. Everyone is changing inside their locker rooms. At the boy's locker room…

"Hey, Jounouchi. Where did you GET your assignment?" Honda asked.

"Get? Do you think I copied from somebody else's? Hm, of course I made it." Jounouchi replied as he is taking of his pants.

"But how come they are all correct if you really made it?" 

"What do you think of me, an idiot?" 

"But you are an idiot." Honda replied.

"That's it!! I had enough!!!!"

"Here we go again…" Yugi sighed.

"I guess we should leave them for now in order for them to enjoy." Ryou said.

"You're talking nonsense. What you must say is that we should leave co'z we'll gonna be late…"

"You're right…" Ryou agreed as they ran out of the locker room. 

(At the gym)

"I used to love gymnastics but now I don't." Jounouchi sighed while falling in line for the roll call. 

"Why did you say so?" Asked Ryou.

"Co'z there aren't any girl around." Honda replied for Jounouchi feeling the same for him.

" = _ = " 

"Of course the girls are in different classes in order not to be picked by the boys, dim-witted assholes." Kaiba butted in.

""WHO ARE YOU CALLI………"

"Hey guys, have you heard about our new teacher in gymnastics today?" Yugi asking about the news interrupted Jounouchi.

"Haven't yet…" Ryou said.

"At last that f****n' b******t teacher has been substituted." Kaiba commented.

"Watch your language Kaiba, we are in school." Jounouchi retorted.

"What do you know about language, mutt?"  

"Why you little…"

"Shhhhhhh…. Keep quiet while falling in line we don't know what is the characteristics of our new teacher so better be quiet before she comes." Yugi commented.

"You're right." Others agreed.

From the door entered the new teacher leaving Ryou, Honda, Jou, Yugi and Kaiba in shock

"Good afternoon boys, I will be your newest teacher in gymnastics. Is that fine w/ you?"

"Yes, teacher." Everyone replied in unison.

"I guess I have now the reason to love gymnastics." Jounouchi said.

"Yeah, you're right." Honda agreed.

"By the way, class, my name is Mai Kujaku. Now can you call me by the name?"

"Yes, Kujaku-sensei."

********************************

thiefkingbakura: Well so much for chapter one. For the grammar, I know it is horrible. 

Shizuka: Yeah, unlike Kaiba. He is so amazing.

thiefkingbakura: Shut up, b***h. I'll send you to the shadow realm.

Shizuka: KAIBA!!!!! HELP!!!!!!! THIEF_KING_BAKURA WILL SEND ME TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba: What the hell are you doing to my Shizuka?

thiefkingbakura: GO TO HELL!!!!!!!!!!! * shoots Kaiba w/ a gun *

Shizuka: Worthless Kaiba, he easily died w/ a gun. He didn't even save me yet.

thiefkingbakura: Now that he's gone, guess I have to continue my work…

Shizuka: * gulps *   


	2. The darks at section 10 and Algebra won'...

thiefkingbakura: HELL-o again mortals, finally I made second chapter. I got nothin' to do at home so I thought of updating this one.

Shizuka: Why do you keep on saying HELL-o? Your grammar sucks!! The proper way is hello not HELL-o!!!

thiefkingbakura: You must thank Ra I didn't continue sending you to the shadow realm co'z I wont be able to see your pretty face again.

Shizuka: So it is good to be pretty…

thiefkingbakura: I don't think so… Ok so much for that, lets get w/ the disclaimer. Shizuka you go for it…

Shizuka: thiefkingbakura doesn't own everything and everyone including me co'z I belong to Kaiba and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Takahashi sensei.

thiefkingbakura: But I killed Kaiba?

Shizuka: I'm still hurt about that. Enough w/ that!! Let's get on w/ 2nd chap!!! 

Note: Section 10 has the dumbest and stupidest students in schools in Japan and I just figured that out from an informant that gave me an idea for this chapter. Oh and by the way, the three darks have their name in school as Yami Ishtar, Yami Bakura, and Yami Mutou but since their teachers have a hard time telling which 'Yami' is called, they always affix their so-called surnames in order not to get confused. But when the darks and others in the group talk to each other, they prefer to call them Yami Bakura, Yami Malik and Yami.  

********************************

Chapter 2: The darks at the section 10 and Algebra won't mix 

"This subject bores me to hell…" Yami Malik commented.

"Agreed, now I wonder how far the freaky pharaoh went in dreamland…" Yami Bakura said referring to Yami dosing off while a book stands in front of him. 

"I guess I should play with this thing I got from Malik's." Yami Malik stated while pulling out a tiny thing from his pocket.

"Hey what in Ra's name is that!!!!?" Yami Bakura screamed as he saw the dandy thing light up and shows up letters on its screen.

"Malik and his stupid siblings used this to communicate with other people besides of using the weird looking thing called the telephone and I still wonder how do those people they talk to fit inside this very dandy thing."

"Shut the noisy f**k up, sons of a b***h!!!!!!!! Somebody's trying to sleep!!!!!" Yami yelled.

"What's that 'shut the noisy f**k up, sons of a b***h, somebody's trying to sleep' is all about Yami Mutou san? Can you share it with us??" Asked the teacher heading to Yami's seat. 

"It is all about their noises!! I can't sleep!! They keep on talking to each other!!!!"

"You MEAN you just came to school just to sleep?"

"You shouldn't talk to a pharaoh like that!!!!!!!!!! What I hated the most is disturbing my sleep so if you wanted to live longer I suggest you and this two f****rs behind me shut up!!!!!!!!!" Yami yelled while the two was still having fun w/ Malik's celphone.

"Okay since I am a nice and understanding teacher, instead of giving you your favorite detention slips or having you lift full pails at both hands outside the room, I'll just give you three a test. It is about what I discussed recently on how to solve equations using more than one property. If you at least got a score of 5 you may do whatever you wanted to do, but if you don't then I'll give you your favorite suspension slips or you will be detained. Is that fine with you boys?"

"z z z z z z z z………………" 

"Fine, you chose detention."  

The door of the detention room opened and there came the darks flying in the air to it, giving them a much more peaceful place to sleep in exchange for their grades.

"Better be detained rather than studying baffling equations!!!" Yami Bakura commented.

"Agreed, I really hated Algebra!!! It is very complicated!!!!" Yami Malik agreed.

"Sounds intricate for stupid heads but not for me. I just studied about the whole night and found out that it was just easy, but as a result for that, I just feel very sleepy for now and all that I have done last night came rubbish!!! So here I am now staying at the damned detention." Yami explained.

"You are not a god liar!! Ok, if you really reviewed last night, you should feel enthusiastic for the lesson today instead of feeling sleepy…" The tomb robber asked. 

"Try to review a boring lesson for the whole night, wont you get sleepy in the afternoon?" Yami asked back.

"Plus the voice of the teacher is so feeble that as if singing a lullaby and the lesson is very boring with the cool wind from the window brushed in your skin, wouldn't you be attracted to sleep with that?" Yami Malik commented.

"Well you have the point, even I can't resist sleeping the whole time at school." Yami Bakura agreed. 

Time passed by, the darks are bored.

Yami Malik: "I'm bored…"

Yami Bakura: "Me too…"

Yami: "I have an idea!!! Why don't we duel?!!!!

Yami Bakura: "I had enough of duels at the battle city and battle ship…"

Yami Malik: "I have a wonderful thing here that I got from Malik's.."

Yami Bakura: "Oh yeah, the communicating thing!!!! So where is it?!!"

Yami Malik: "I left in the classroom…"

Yami & Yami Bakura: "Dumb ass… = _ =" "

Yami: "So what are we going to do now?"

Yami Bakura & Yami Malik: "Go to sleep and wait for dismissal."

Yami: "You're right…"

And the darks went straight to dreamland.   

********************************

thiefkingbakura: I know chappie 2 is very short, I feel very lazy to do this, I wanted some sleep… * yawns *

Shizuka: Me too… * yawns *

thiefkingbakura: So I guess I have to say 'Goodbye mortals, gotta have some sleep…'


End file.
